


I'll See You Home

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), An angry cor shot him with a bazooka, Attempt at Humor, Au where verstael Beisthia died shortly after Prompto was rescued, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Ignis Misses his boyfriend, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Prompto is a double agent, So does Prom, Spies & Secret Agents, due to...mysterious circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Ignis absolutely did not get purposely kidnapped in order to see his hot spy boyfriend. He did not.  (Although he is not above doing it) Luckily Prompto seems more happy than angry to see him so that's a plus?Promnis week 2020 Day 3: Behind Enemy Lines
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	I'll See You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I saw behind enemy lines and this popped inot my head, enjoy some idiot boys in love!

Prompto was going to kill him. Ignis meditated on this particular thought as he tried to wiggle his bound hands, nothing. Completely immobile. Well, perhaps not  _ kill _ him, his Prompto was far too sweet for something so brutal, but he would scold Ignis and give him that disappointed look. It wasn’t a look Ignis got often, thank goodness for that his poor heart wouldn’t be able to take. Ignis would soon rather gouge his eyes out with his own daggers than disappoint Prompto. 

He tugs at his restraints again. Drat, the Niffs really knew how to tie knots. He scowled thinking back on the events that landed him in this predicament. The war with Nifelhiem had reached a stalemate of sorts with Nifelheim’s internal power struggles (due to the work of his clever darling and his unit). The King of Lucis decreed that Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum would travel through Lucis with his retinue in order to better understand the situation outside of Insomnia as well as taking down Niff bases and barricades. 

Which is exactly what the trio was doing when it all went to proverbial shit. They had been camped out in a haven nearby a Niffleheim base just south of the Chocobo Ranch. The Niffs were blocking a crucial road for people and supplies traveling to Wiz’s so the three of them opted to gather intel and take out the base. As luck would have it, Prompto had been stationed at that base and Ignis would at least get to see him in passing. 

Did it matter beforehand that he knew Prompto was stationed in the area? Probably. Somehow the Niffs managed to get the jump on them though and in the skirmish Ignis had barred Noctis and Gladio from the fighting and told them to leave him behind. They only did so because they knew their favorite Niff spy would be here. 

Which brings him back to the issue of how he was going to explain this to Prompto. 

Meanwhile Prompto Argentum , or General Prompto Besithia heir to the late Verstael Besithia to the Niffs, was sitting in a debriefing after the skirmish at their base. He had to bite back the urge to scream. Ignis was still here?! Captured?! 

Oh he was so getting it. He schools his expression into blank indifference as he addresses Aranea, his partner in crime as he liked to call her. “ Commodore Highwind, you will accompany me to interrogate our guest.” He pretends not to see the teasing glint her eyes. “Of course General Beisthia.” 

Prompto is so in for it later, but he has a self sacrificing idiot to deal with first. He turns to address the other soldiers. “What are you lot standing around for? Back to your posts!” And the scrambled.

Prompto sighs and begins the walk down to the holding area, Aranea alongside him with a smirk on her face. “Excited to see your boy toy Shortcake?” Prompto pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit he got from Ignis. “He’s in so much trouble.” 

“I never pegged Specs as the type to get himself captured by the enemy to catch a few moments alone with his boyfriend.” Her smile just grew wider and Prompto face palms.

They reach the room where two guards stood. Prompto dismisses them with a wave of his hand.

“Advisor Scientia is in there?!” Came the shout from outside the door clear as day, oh dear, he was mad. Ignis gulped and then let out a breath. The door swung open revealing his darling, livid boyfriend. He was dressed in a black undersuit and traditional Niffelheim general armor. Aranea, his accomplice, stood at the door smirking. That smug Commodore was enjoying this! 

Of course she was enjoying this, who was Ignis fooling?

“You kids have fun, try to keep it down.” And then she shut the door and the door locked shut’ leaving Ignis and Prompto alone. 

The blonde was silent as he made way over to the table and jumped up on it and crossed his arms, looking down at his boyfriend. Ignis gulped. “I’m waiting.” Prompto raises a brow.

“I-In my defense, I didn’t  _ intend _ to get captured.” Ignis flushed red. Prompto rolled his eyes, and began to take off his metal armor. “You’re an idiot.” 

“I’m aware.” He says dryly. Prompto pulls off his chest plate and shoulder pads and sets them aside, he removes his gauntlets so he’s standing in undersuit and fingerless gloves as well as his greaves. 

“Well, the others will be back for you before the day is done most likely, might as well make use of our time.” Then he gets to work undoing the restraints on Ignis’s hands. 

The ropes fall to the floor and Prompto rubs his boyfriend’s wrist gently. Ignis pulls the blonde into his lap and he nestles comfortably into it and wraps his arms around the bespectacled man’s neck and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“I missed you.” Prompto gives him another kiss on his cheek this time. 

Ignis winds his arms around his lover and nuzzles his cheek. “As have I darling, it has been far too long since I’ve held you in my arms or felt your lips against mine.” Calloused fingers brush against Prompto’s lips and then Ignis leans in and captures his lips for a searing kiss. 

It’s a familiar song and dance, the way their lips fit together and their bodies meld together. Ignis relishes in the feeling of Prompto’s soft skin against his own, the way their lips move in perfect rhythmic harmony with each other. Prompto sighs into the kiss and it becomes purposeful as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Ignis breaks the kiss momentarily only to pocket his glasses. Prompto gave a low whine which was quickly silenced as Ignis descended upon his darling yet again

Need blooms in Prompto’s chest and he shifts himself to nuzzle into Ignis’s arms even more. “I think about you all the time.” Ignis makes a noise of agreement, an ache settling into his chest and he pulls back to press his forehead into Prompto’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. “It is torture, darling to not be able to hold you in my arms at night. I worry about you constantly out here in enemy territory by yourself. I find myself constantly fretting about you, are you eating well? Are you lonely? Are you safe? When will be the next time I see you again.” 

The ‘ _ Will there be a next time?’ _ hangs in the air. Prompto whimpers and kisses the top of Ignis’s head. “I know Iggy, I hate not being with you and the others, but soon I promise, as soon as we take down Aldercapt I’ll come home.” 

He lets out a gasp when teeth scrape against his nape, nipping and kissing. “It’s not soon enough.” Ignis can’t even bring himself to care about how petulant and selfish that sounds, but he missed his boyfriend who’s life was in constant danger! Prompto shivers in his lap and tilts his head so he had better access to his throat. 

“I-I know Iggy, but this moment will have to be enough.” Ignis sighs, when did Prompto become the rational one? “Well someone has to be for you when you’re not thinking straight.” Ah he said that out loud.

Ignis scoffs in mock offense. “I’ve never thought straight in my life.” And Prompto lets out a surprised bark of laughter. “Iggy did you just make a gay joke? Oh man, I’m so proud of you.” 

He grins “I’m honored to be held in such esteem by someone so brilliant.” Ah there’s that delightful flush Ignis loves so much. Ignis watches him reverently, Prompto ducks his head shyly, despite having been with Ignis for so long he’d never get used to being looked at with such pure adoration and revere. 

“Well you're not so bad yourself.” What a darling, absolutely precious. Ignis surged forward again, Prompto gaps in surprise before his eyes flutter shut and he melts. He would never tire of kissing Ignis, never. 

The two spend a long time in each other’s arms, between stolen kisses they talk about what they had been doing when they were apart. Ignis told Prompto anecdotes of their adventures in Lucis while Prompto shared the latest gossip of the Niflheim court with him. He laughs at Ignis’s exaggerated scandalized expression and shook his head fondly. 

They talked about their worries some more, wiping away each other’s tears when it became too much to handle, exchanging quiet promises to stay as safe as they could be. Eventually a loud bang breaks through their little bubble of happiness and they’re brought back to reality. Aranea opens the door and Prompto begins to pull back on his armor. “Come on Shortcake, the Princeling is here with the chavalry to stage a daring rescue.” 

“Well, that’s your cue Iggy.” Prompto smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Ignis stands and presses their lips together one time. “Stay safe my love, we’ll be reunited soon.” Prompto nods slowly and there’s a loud shout from outside. Aranea disappears into the fray and Prompto draws his gun and Ignis summons his daggers. They have to keep up appearances somehow, Ignis hates to raise his weapon against his love. Prompto gives him a reassuring smile, he mouths “it’s okay.” 

Then he fires away from Ignis’s feet and he rushes forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I might've screamed into my pillow a couple of times writing this. (I promise I like writing guys)


End file.
